The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to messaging and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of performing enhancements to messaging sessions such as an instant messaging (IM) session.
Instant messaging across the Internet is a common chat application that allows instantaneous communication between one or more individuals simultaneously by transmitting information quickly and efficiently through one or more networks. Such instantaneous communication is accomplished through the use of a computer, a Smartphone, a wireless device, or any text-based communication device having a standard chat application provided by an IM service.
In today's collaborative work environment there is an increased usage of instant messaging technology for everyday business and personal functions.
In a chat session held using an instant messaging technology, each individual user typically has an input area to compose additional messages. Completed messages are sent as “chat messages.” Chat messages are typically shared among the various conference participants by consolidating messages in a “chat window.” The window is typically a scrolling two-dimensional display whose contents are updated in real time to present the most recent exchanges as well as a scrolling history of the chat conversation.